1. Field of the Invention
The claimed invention generally relates to ornamental and protective covers for bedding. More specifically, the claimed invention relates to an improved cover having structure providing easy insertion and removal for bedding such as pillows and blankets.
2. Background
It is common place practice to place protective or decorative covers such as pillow shams and duvet covers over bedding articles such as pillows or blankets by creating a pocket between two pieces of material having an opening along one seam for placing a bedding article within the pocket. Covers of this type are often hard to put into place due to difficulties associated with placing an easily deformable item such as a pillow or blanket within a cover made of pliable material. Further, the opening providing access to the pocket is typically either left open or secured with a fastener such as an eyelet and button arrangement resulting in an unpleasant appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,410 issued to Schaechter is an example of the prior art relating to bedding covers. Schaechter discloses a quick sealing pillow cover having a hook and loop closure on the inside flaps of the opening along one seam of the pillow cover. Pillow covers of this type, as previously mentioned, are difficult to put into place and present unsightly closure seams.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,268 issued to Davis is another example of the prior art relating to bedding covers. Davis discloses a unitary pillow sham for covering a plurality of pillows in individual pockets within one collective unit. The pillows within the pockets of the sham are held in place by overlapping lips within the back face of the pillow sham. Pillow shams of this type of construction provide only one aesthetically presentable side due to the unsightly access opening across the middle of one side of the sham.
In order to address the problem of providing a decorative and protective bedding cover that is both easy to put into place and aesthetically pleasing from all sides, the present invention provides an. The Easy On/Easy Off Pillow and Blanket Cover as here disclosed differs from the previously used pillow and bedding covers and employs a number of novel features and improvements that render it highly advantageous over the aforementioned prior art, as such improvements are hereafter described in further detail.